Where it all began
by LarisUSB
Summary: Por um descuido de Kara, ela e seus amigos voltam a adolescência. E como se revive o passado tendo todo o conhecimento do futuro?
1. Apenas Um Pequeno Acidente

Era mais um dia normal no doe. Ou nem tão normal assim, como ocorria a cada 5 anos, estava acontecendo o inventário dos apetrechos alienígenas recolhidos ao longo dos anos do DOE. Por algum motivo Kara achou que seria divertido fazer isso e chamar seus amigos em vez de fazerem a habitual noite de jogos.

E foi desta forma que Lucy Lane, Maggie Sawyer, Alex e Kara Danvers assim como Winn Schott terminaram as 3 da manhã empacotando objetos estranhos. Enquanto faziam isso Winn achou algo muito interessante e decidiu chamar suas amigas.

_Oh gente, vocês deveriam vir aqui ver isso. Tem certeza que é alienígena? Parece só uma ampulheta bonitinha.

Alex andando até ele e rapidamente tomou o objeto de suas mãos o repreendendo.

_ Perdeu a cabeça, Winn? Isso é salamandriano, é um tipo de bateria para viagens estelares. Eles as usam quando atravessam buracos de minhoca. Nas mãos erradas ela pode ser responsável por levar nosso planeta para um sistema solar diferente e acabar com a vida como conhecemos. Logo devemos ter bastante cuidado ao manusear isso.

Kara desconfiada de sua irmã conhecida por lhe contar histórias fantasiosas durante a adolescência, decidiu examinar o objeto por conta própria. Pegou o pequeno objeto e o virou de ponta cabeça quando a areia não desceu. E falava enquanto cutucava o vidro para que a areia descesse.

_Alex essa foi a brincadeira mais sem graça que você já fez, quanto mais com uma ampulheta que não funciona.

Distraída, a kryptoniana acaba por cutucar forte demais o vidro e quebra a ampulheta fazendo com que uma nuvem de poeira esverdeada caia sobre si e sobre seus amigos.

_ Opa, acho que foi forte demais. Pelo menos provei estar certa. Foi mal a sujeira mas...na sua cara, Alex. Você não me engana mais.

Como se por ironia do destino, no momento em que Kara fechou sua boca, sua visão escureceu e a única coisa que ela podia ver era seus amigos com áureas verde até não poder ver mais nada.

Momentos depois, a loira acordou uma cama e só podia pensar em como aquele sonho havia sido estranho. Até abrir seus olhos e perceber que seu sonho não era tão irreal, em sua visão estava seu antigo quarto em MidValle, com uma Alex adolescente ao seu lado e se observando perceber que também era sua versão adolescente. Antes que ela pudesse ter um ataque de pânico, a mini Alex acordou e falou com ela.

_An? Kara? Droga, eu te disse para não mexer naquela ampulheta idiota. E agora como vamos voltar ao normal? Levanta, temos que descobrir o que aconteceu e como vamos consertar isso.

Kara se levantou e foi até a cama da irmã e se senta em frente da irmã.

_Alex é você mesma? A minha irmã de 29 anos? Qual a série que sempre vemos juntas?

_Claro que sou eu, Kara. Quem mais seria? E nós vemos Game of Thrones dependendo do nosso estado emocional vemos Jane The Virgin.

Kara soltou o ar que estava segurando. Se Alex estava com ela, a certeza de voltar pra casa também estava. Mas e os outros? Onde estavam? O que estavam fazendo? Em que ano eles haviam parado? Será que lá tinha pasteizinhos chineses? Enquanto ela se perguntava estar coisas, nas ouviram Eliza gritando do andar de baixo.

_Garotas vocês vão se atrasar pra aula.

Alex então grunhiu e se levantou já pegando roupas para tomar um banho, Kara a observava com confusão.

_Francamente, Kara. De todos os períodos que você poderia nos mandar, você nos levou logo pro tempo de escola. Isso vai ser um inferno e não estou dizendo da tentativa de voltar pra casa. Estou falando do fato que ensino médio é uma droga. Levanta logo, temos que nos arrumar ou a mamãe nunca vai nos deixar paz e ainda temos que descobrir onde e se o resto do pessoal vieram parar aqui.

Alex não estava realmente com raiva de sua irmã. Ela nunca poderia estar com raiva por muito tempo da irmã. O real motivo de sua reação é a preocupação, a preocupação com sua namorada, em onde e como Maggie estava. Ela sabia que foi nessa época da vida de Maggie que ela foi expulsa de casa por ser homossexual. Mas também estava preocupada com Lucy e Winn. Lucy passando pela fase em que sempre era comparada a irmã e tinha que fazer o inalcançável para ser reconhecida pelo pai. E Winn que estava em um lar temporário enquanto a promotoria processava o caso de seu pai. Definitivamente todos daquele grupo tiveram adolescências problemáticas e Alex se preocupava com a possibilidade de velhos traumas o atingirem novamente por conta dessa viagem no tempo.

Após tomarem seus banhos, enquanto arrumavam as mochilas, Alex conversou com Kara e lhe explicou como era imperativo que fossem rápidas em sua volta para casa. Desceram as escadas e se sentaram a mesa para tomar café. Eliza as cumprimenta:

_Bom dia meninas.

E cada uma enquanto tomava seu café da manhã respondeu:

_Bom dia, mãe.

_Bom dia, Eliza.

Embora estranhasse a paz que havia na casa como o dia não começou com suas filhas brigando, preferiu não comentar e estragar essa manhã. Pegando suas coisas ela se despediu de suas garotas enquanto saia para o trabalho.

_Tchau crianças, se comportem. Alexandra cuide de sua irmã e Kara tente prestar atenção nas aulas está bem? Ficarei até tarde no trabalho então após a aula venham direto pra casa. Tem dinheiro no balcão para que peçam alguma comida, não fiquem acordadas a noite toda. Amo vocês.

Vendo sua mãe sai as irmãs se olharam. E quando tinha certeza que Eliza já estava a mais de um quilômetro de distância, a kriptoniana perguntou:

_Não vamos para a escola, vamos?

E sua irmã com um pequeno sorriso e um brilho nos olhos respondeu:

_Não, nós vamos buscar nossos amigos e voltar pra casa. Tudo isso antes da prova de inglês no final da semana, sei que você não aguentaria passar por isso tudo novamente.


	2. Problemas Familiares

Enquanto, em MidValle as Danvers se divertiam com a aventura e a adrenalina de uma viagem no tempo,em Bluesprings, Nebraska as coisas eram diferentes. Uma pequena Maggie Swayer estava tendo um ataque de pânico por acordar na casa dos seus pais.

Aparentemente ela havia parado em um período que antecedeu sua expulsão. Seus pais ainda eram amorosos, sua colega de classe não conhecia seus sentimento e ela não havia sido abandonada por toda a sua família.

Com sua mente adulta, a detetive sabia que estava segura, que por seus pais desconhecerem sua sexualidade eles ainda lhe dariam carinho. Entretanto, não era como seu corpo respondia a toda aquela situação. Seu coração estava acelerado, sua garganta se fechando, suas mãos tremiam, ela chorava copiosamente, encolhida no canto do quarto sentia as paredes do quarto lhe apertando. Seus sentimentos se aproximavam do clima do lado de fora da janela. Imprevisivel e intenso, uma força da natureza difícil de ser vencida.

E assim continuou pelos próximos minutos que pareciam horas para a latina. O que lhe trouxe a realidade foi a necessidade de encontrar Alex. Pensar em sua namorada lhe acalmou, sabendo que estivesse no passado ou no futuro, sua namorada estava bem.

Alexandra Danvers era a pessoa mais durona que Maggie conhecia. Por seu amor, ela também seria durona e encontraria uma forma de voltar para os braços de sua amada.

Mais calma, se levantando a morena começou a examinar suas possibilidades e qual seria seu plano de ação. Poderia ficar e deixar as coisas seguirem seu curso mas não queria passar pela dor toda novamente. Poderia não fazer nada ou poderia ir atrás de seus amigos, não seria fácil mas era a maior chance de voltar pra sua namorada.

Com esse pensamento Maggie saiu do quarto, ficando aliviada ao descobrir que estava sozinha na casa. E iniciou seu plano para descobrir o paradeiro de seus amigos. Passo um? Achar uma lista telefônica e um jeito de pagar uma ligação interestadual.

Enquanto isso em Boston, Lucy se encontrou em uma posição interessante, dentro de um carro. Se perguntassem a ela, com certeza negaria até a morte mas sim até os 17 anos o pai sempre a levou em suas aulas de dança. Com toda certeza, se a major não tivesse feito direito e ido para o exército, ela seria uma grande dançarina.

E foi assim, a caminho do mais velho e mais famoso estúdio de dança de Boston, o tão conhecido Mister Dominique Parvoa, que Lucy acordou. Em primeiro momento ela se assustou e por diversos motivos.

Estar em um carro em movimento, já a lembrou de um sequestro que ocorreu em uma missão no Afeganistão. Estar com seu pai em um carro, a assustou pois faz tempo que ela não falava com seu pai.O local também a assustou, faz mais de 7 anos que ela não ia para aquela cidade. E a característica mais gritante, ela estava com 14 anos de idade.

Após o choque, a morena se lembrou do acontecimento mais cedo naquele dia, com a quebra da ampulheta. Foi naquele instante que ela percebeu que havia viajado ao passado. Descobrindo aqui, imediatamente ela começou a pensar em uma forma de voltar ao seu futuro ou presente, Lucy ainda estava muito confusa em relação ao termo correto. No final nada disso importava além que ela deveria voltar para a sua casa.

Samuel Lane, o general e pai da Major decidiu que aquele era o melhor momento pra falar.

_Luce, está tudo bem? Está tão calada. Isso tem haver com a carta de sua irmã? Está decidindo o que vai dar de presente pra ela? Lois é um orgulho né? Dá pra imaginar ter uma irmã que faz coisas tão maravilhosas como ganhar esse prêmio de jornalismo? Enquanto isso você fica fazendo essas dança… Não que isso seja ruim só que né, é diferente. Sua irmã faz algo útil enquanto você pratica apenas um passa tempo.

Aquilo doeu. A essa altura ela já deveria estar vacinada contra as alfinetadas mas não, ouvir seu pai dizendo essas coisas ainda a machucava. Foi por isso que ela entrou no exército, para ter a aprovação do pai, para ser vista como um ser humano e não apenas a Lois que não deu certo.

Se ela realmente tivesse quatorze anos isso poderia ser motivo para que lágrimas solitárias caíssem de seus olhos que logo ela limparia para que seu pai não a questionasse. Mas não hoje, apesar de seu corpo, Lucy ainda era uma mulher adulta então engoliu aquilo pois sabia que coisas piores iriam vir em seu futuro durante o tempo em que vivesse com seu pai.

No momento que o carro parou em frente o estúdio, a morena praticamente pulou do carro levando sua mochila. Sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás ela adentrou no prédio. Não que ela estivesse morrendo de saudade das aulas que lá teve, sim ela sentia falta da liberdade daquele local, mas não era o foco dela nesse momento e sim o computador que havia na biblioteca de la.

Nos seus anos de adolescência, nos 6 meses que morou em Boston, Lucy amava usar aquele computador para pesquisar as diferentes danças e seus significados pelo mundo. Desta vez porém, não era a dança que lhe interessava. Abrindo o navegador de internet, ela procurava por passagens de ônibus. Se ela iria para o outro lado do país, queria pelo menos saber quanto teria que retirar das economias que guardava embaixo da cama.

Seu destino já pairava em sua mente, MidValle, Califórnia. O lar do surf, casas com cercas brancas e a sua tão querida e destrutiva dupla de Danvers. Pensando em suas amigas, o lampejo de esperança que havia nascido logo se apagou. Mesmo que encontrasse Kara e Alex, ainda havia duas pessoas a serem pegas. E ambas viviam em situações de risco naquela época, Maggie com seus pais homofóbicos e Winn com seu pai psicopata.

Sinceramente, quando voltassem a seu tempo, a major faria questão de pagar terapia para se mesma e todos os seus amigos. Como um grupo tão diverso poderia ter em comum logo o trauma parental?

Kara foi lançada por seus pais com 13 anos com a missão de criar um bebê em um planeta completamente desconhecido onde nem mesmo a língua ela sabia, por isso que a garota é tão apegada aos amigos e tem problemas de abandono.

Alex havia perdido o pai e sua mãe lhe atribuiu a responsabilidade de tudo que ocorria na vida de uma desconhecida alienígena, não era incomum seus problemas de confiança e tendências destrutivas.

Lucy mesma em questão, perdão a mãe tão cedo que nem mesmo de seu rosto lembrava além do pai que sempre a irmã num pedestal em detrimento de tudo que a morena fazia. Consequência? Lucy passou boa parte da vida fazendo tudo o que o pai desejasse buscando a aprovação dele.

Maggie foi praticamente apagada da família é tratada como um cão vadio o qual você chuta para longe, era compreensível seu desejo de lutar até a morte se necessário para defender as minorias.

E Winn, pobre Winslow, foi abandonado pela mãe e viu seu maravilhoso pai se tornar um psicopata que mata pessoas usando brinquedos.

Definitivamente Lucy iria pagar essas sessões de terapia para seus amigos. Principalmente imaginando o número de gatilhos que a tentativa de voltar pra casa iria resultar.

Saindoo de seus devaneios, Lucy se levantou da cadeira e saiu do prédio. Agora era o momento de usar a identidade falsa que tinha na adolescência para algo útil além de ver filmes de alta classificação indicativa. Era hora de buscar seus amigos e voltar para o tempo onde ele poderia beber seu Bourbon sem que lhe pedissem nenhum documento.


	3. ET o Filme

As irmãs Danvers tinham um plano de ação mais prático que o resto de seus amigos. Ter uma alienígena que voa é uma grande vantagem. Alex organizou o sótão para que pudesse ser o alojamento e base de operações para voltar para casa. Enquanto isso Kara voava para Stockton cidade natal de Winn. Baseando-se em suas habilidades elas sabiam que o primeiro a ser trazido deveria ser o nerd, por conta do perigo que corria e sua inabilidade em lutas.  
Se lembrando que dá última vez que voou por lá quando era adolescente o DOE a encontro, Kara teve que descobrir uma forma de voar por aí. Isso resultou no fim do papel alumínio da casa já que Alex embalou a irmã completamente para que durante o vôo fosse confundida com um balão meteorológico e conseguisse enganar os radares. Dando certo ou não, de uma coisa a Danvers mais velha tinha certeza, ela usaria a eternidade para rir e lembrar Kara daquela roupa.

E então Alex ficou sozinha, pela primeira vez desde que iniciaram aquela viagem louca, era apenas ela e seus pensamentos. Um silêncio e paz tão grande que logo foi quebrado pelo som do telefone tocando na sala. A tensão foi rápida em tomar a casa por completo. A agente estava a dois andares do telefone e enquanto andava escada a baixo se perguntava se realmente deveria atendê-lo.

De frente ao aparelho as possibilidades já lhe ocorriam: poderia ser simplesmente uma telemarketing oferecendo mais um pacote de serviços completamente inúteis que ninguém compra, poderia ser a escola ligando pois ambas as Danvers não apareceram as aulas ou pior poderia ser sua mãe ligando após receber a ligação da escola.

Não é que ela temesse sua mãe é que não haveria forma fácil de dizer para a mãe que não era sua filha adolescente mas sim a filha de 30 anos que havia voltado ao corpo e tempo de 14 anos graças a um apetrecho alienígena. Alex já podia sentir a enxaqueca chegando apesar disso atendeu o telefone pois não havia nada a perder. Se surpreendendo com a voz do outro lado da linha:

_Alo? Esse é o telefone da casa dos Danvers? É a amiga da Alex, Maggie.

Alex não sabia como e se queria guardar essa emoção. Claro que era uma versão mais infantilizada mas ela reconheceria a voz do amor da sua vida em qualquer lugar. E como ela se orgulhava da inteligência da sua namorada, dizendo que era amiga da Alex assim não causaria problemas caso alguém além das irmãs Danvers atendesse o telefone. Lembrando da distância e de quão caro poderia ser uma ligação interestadual tratou de responder tão rápido quanto seu cérebro lhe permitiria.

_Maggie? É você? Você está bem? Seus pais estão em casa? Viu algo de diferente enquanto esteve ai? Vou mandar Kara te buscar logo que ela voltar com o Winn. Eu sinto tanto sua falta, não sabe o quanto estava preocupada com você.

A risada que ela ouvir acalmou seu coração, se a detetive estava podendo rir então as coisas não estavam completamente perdidas. Assim como as palavras a seguir a fizeram ter certeza que a Terra poderia se partir ao meio mas se Maggie estivesse bem, seu mundo estava seguro.

_Vai com calma, Danvers. Sim, sou eu. Estou bem e inteira. Meus pais não estão em casa e nem meus irmãos. As coisas estão tão normais quanto posso me lembrar dessa época. Pode ir com calma, estou segura por enquanto. Ainda temos Lucy a encontrar, se é que a esse ponto ela já não roubou um tanque e está indo em direção a sua casa.

Com aquilo Alex podia concorda, Lucy era louca e deveria estar dando seus próprios pulos. A verdade era que todas as garotas de seu grupo eram fortes e capaz de cuidar de si mesma, a maior preocupação era realmente Winn. Ele tinha a péssima mania de se meter em confusões das quais não conseguia sair sem ajuda. Com aquilo em mente a conversa em seguida foi curta composta por juras de amor e recomendações para que se cuidasse enquanto a outra não estivesse lá para poder cuidar dela. Com um eu te amo e lhe vejo logo, a ligação terminou. Alex voltou para o sótão a organizar travesseiros para as camas improvisadas,tendo a certeza de deixar o travesseiro mais macio para sua doce latina.

Enquanto isso Kara voava cortando o estado da Califórnia em uma roupa que deixaria o homem de lata em Mágico de Oz com extrema inveja. E foi apenas quando pousou, ela pode parar para rir do quão ridícula e tola ela se parecia com aquele trage, definitivamente teria que pensar em um plano diferente para a volta para a casa. Do meio dos arbustos do parque onde desenrolava o papel que lhe cobria, a kriptoniana pode ver a mini versão de seu amigo. Talvez se fosse outra pessoa com ela naquela viagem poderia ser impossível reconhecer mas Winn não parecia ter mudado nada naqueles anos apenas cresceu. Era a mesma cara de bebê e o mesmo jeito de se portar quando frustrado. Ele estava na garagem, o portão erguido e aparentemente tentando e falhando em acoplar um motor a bicicleta.

Não perdendo a oportunidade de pregar uma peça no garoto, a loira caminhou em silêncio até atrás de Winn e em sua melhor imitação aos desenhos da Disney disse:

_Oi Phineas, o que estão fazendo?

O salto do moreno definitivamente valeu a pena e Kara se encontrou rindo como não fazia a um bom tempo. O abraço que eles se deram em seguida foi tão bom quanto o riso. Ter fotos de infância no apartamento foram de extrema ajuda para o jovem nerd conseguir reconhecer sua amiga.

_Kara, você está aqui tipo realmente aqui. Eu estava tentando colocar um motor na bicicleta exatamente para poder ir atrás de vocês. Mas um táxi kriptoniano definitivamente seria bem vindo.

Naquele momento Kara teve a ideia de como voltariam para casa usando da mídia a seu favor. E sorrindo falou:

_E aí, Winn. Está afim de fazer um cosplay? É uma forma de voltarmos pra casa em seguram.

Seu amigo concordou mas se o tivessem dito que ele sobrevoaria a Califórnia sentado na cestinha de uma bicicleta, coberto por um lençol e enquanto Kara a pedala, ele provavelmente teria dito não a aquela oportunidade de pagar mico. De algum forma sem explicação o plano de eles parecessem um balão que escapou entre os milhares da Comic Con de San Diego, deu certo.

Quando chegaram em MidValle, mais uma vez Schott percebeu que deveria ter dito não. Se Alex Danvers o dava medo, sua versão adolescente que poderia quebra-lo ao meio apenas com um olhar o dava ainda mais. Depois de dizer o quão imprudente eles foram em seu plano, Kara foi a guia de Winn pela casa enquanto sua irmã ia a cozinha preparar o jantar. O tuor estava sendo até que divertido quando do nada Kara o empurra para dentro do guarda-roupa, Eliza havia chegado mais cedo. Nunca Winn desejou tanto que um livro fosse real, ele realmente preferia ir a Nárnia do que mais tarde ter que sair do armário.


	4. Supergirl da Supergirl

A brincadeira sobre Lucy roubar um tanque poderia não ter se concretizado, mas em uma coisa Alex e Maggie estavam corretas, ela já estava a caminho. O fato do General Lane guardar as economias em casa foi de grande ajuda para a morena de olhos verdes. Obviamente não roubaria o pai, ela apenas pegou um adiantamento de sua mesada. Juntando isso a quantia que tinha em sua caixa em baixo da cama, a major foi para um terminal rodoviário e usando uma identidade falsa conseguiu pegar um ônibus e em oito horas iria se encontrar com a dupla Danvers e torcida o seus amigos estivessem lá também.

Enquanto isso no estado de Nebraska, Maggie se possível preocupava em estar preparada para a vinda de Kara. No caso garantindo o máximo de comidas diferentes pra kriptoniana. Também era uma ocupação para tirar o medo de poder encontrar seu pai em casa se ele saísse do trabalho antes de sua cunhada aparecer e a levar para MidValle.

Ela não tinha medo de seu pai em si mas de vê-lo tão carinhoso, atencioso e orgulhoso com ela como era antes de se assumir. A dor de ver e perder aquilo mais uma vez era algo pelo qual ninguém deveria passar. Por isso Maggie fez uma mochila, com roupas, álbuns de quando criança e o que mais sabia que sua família havia jogado fora após sua expulsão. Quando Kara chegasse, Maggie daria um "goodbey bitches" para aquela cidade e seu passado para sempre.

Falando em situações parentais complicadas, as irmãs Danvers estavam pisando em gelo fino com Eliza. Aparentemente a Dra. havia recebido realmente uma ligação da escola informando a falta das garotas e feliz era a última coisa que ela aparentava estar. Conhecendo a péssima habilidade de mentir da irmã, Alex sabia que ela teria que salvar a pele de ambas e de Winn caso ele fosse descoberto.

Com a cara mais inocente que conseguia fazer ela se sentou no sofá ao lado da kriptoniana de frente a sua mãe.

_Hey mãe, você chegou bem mais cedo do que disse que iria chegar, algum motivo especial?

Se fazer de desentendida talvez não fosse a melhor opção mas a agente queria ganhar tempo para que Winn pudesse sair do armário e ir para o sótão. Ela só podia torcer para que o nerd entendesse a deixa.

_Algo especial, Alexandra? Que tal uma ligação da escola dizendo que minhas filhas não apareceram para a aula, isso é um motivo bom o bastante pra você?

_Olha, tipo se fosse eu, não seria grande motivo não. Já passou o horário escolar, não teria como eu levar minhas filhas pra escola, eu ainda iria perdeu o dia de serviço? Não, seu motivo é bem inválido na minha opinião.

Suas costelas doeram com a cotovelada que levou de Kara. Alex também não sabia de onde vinha tanto deboche mas deduziu que poderiam ser os hormônios. Mesmo com uma mente adulta mas seu corpo era adolescente. Ela sabia que quando era adolescente era chata mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.

_Eliza o que a Alex quis dizer é que você não precisa se preocupar, isso não vai acontecer novamente. Foi com minha, eu não quis ir e ela não me deixaria aqui sozinha, só estava sendo uma boa filha, uma boa irmã.

A intenção de Kara foi a melhor de todas mas em nada ajudou, pelo contrário, de alguma forma aquilo enfureceu ainda mais a . Faltava pouco Eliza soltar lases pelos olhos, Alex estava imaginando se não era ela a adotada pois sua mãe não só se parecia com Kara como aparentava ter seus poderes também.

_Vocês ficaram em casa porque Kara no quis ir para a aula, Alexandra? Eu estou extremamente desapontada com você. Você é a irmã mais velha, deveria cuidar de sua irmã e não atender aos caprichos dela. Eu conto com você pra me ajudar agora que seu pai não está mais aqui. Em vez disso você dificulta as coisas pra mim. Estou feliz que você e Kara estejam se unindo mas não a esse preço. O que você acha que aconteceria se o conselho tutelar disse chamado pelo número de faltas de vocês? Se eu fosse acusada de negligência e separassem nossa família?

Pesado, definitivamente Eliza havia pegado pesado com Alex. Ao contrário do que sempre acontecia que era a agente defender e cuidar da irmã, foi a vez de Kara ser a supergirl e proteger sua o pois sabia como aquelas palavras haviam machucado sua irmã.

_Você pode parar por aí. Alex Danvers é a melhor irmã me vi que alguém poderia ter. Ela tinha o direito e todos os motivos para me odiar mas ainda sim me amou. Ela se sacrifica e abre a mão da felicidade por minha causa. Ela é minha melhor amiga, minha conselheira, para onde corro quando tenho medo, ela é quem me consola, quem me ajuda e me protege. Alex é a minha supergirl mas não é a minha mãe. Ela não tem obrigação de saber e nem responsabilidade sobre tudo que acontece nas minha vida. Eu sou um ser humano individual, não sou filha dela pra ela ter que ficar cuidando de mim. Você não tem a capacidade de agir como mãe porque quer ser a anfitriã legal e coloca em Alex a responsabilidade de ser a autoridade aqui. Não é porque seu marido não está mais aqui que você tem que cobrar a minha irmã a ser o pilar da casa. Vive bota muita pressão sobre Alex, essa função é sua. Lexie é uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merece a firma como você a trata.

Aquilo deixou não somente Eliza Danvers de boca aberta por conta de nunca ouvir Kara falar desta maneira, Alex também estava de boca aberta e com lágrimas nos olhos pra ninguém nunca a havia defendido desta forma e até Winn de dentro do armário estava de boca aberta ouvindo as palavras da amiga por nunca ter ouvido ela usar aquele tom de voz quando não estava usando seu traje de Supergirl.

Percebendo o estado embasbacado da mãe, Alex decidiu que aquela era a deixa para a retirada delas. Uma bastante por ver elas ganhariam mas aquele não era mais o momento de batalhar e sim de recuar.

_Olha, mãe… eu sinto muito e isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu e Kara vamos para o quarto pensar sobre nossas ações, só voltaremos na hora do jantar em seguida vamos direto para a cama por nossas atitudes, amanhã vamos pra escola e pegaremos toda a matéria perdida. Sabemos, você nos ama e só quer o nosso melhor. Vamos nos retirar agora.

Alex se levantou e arrastou sua irmã até o quarto enquanto isso Eliza foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar e fazer uma torta de noz pecã para a sobremesa. Mesmo matando aula, ela estava orgulhosa de suas meninas se dando bem e defendendo.

Já no quarto Kara tinha a sensação de que algo estava sendo esquecido, ela só não sabia o que.

_É...gente? Eu ainda estou aqui, o armário tranca por fora gente. Esqueceram de mim? Alô? Pessoal? Isso sempre acontece comigo.

Winn chamada mas ninguém percebeu. Talvez depois do jantar ele tivesse mais sorte e as irmãs Danvers se lembrassem de tirar ele do armário. Será que era tão ruim ir para Nárnia afinal?


	5. Pequenos Detalhes

Após o jantar, as irmãs Danvers lembraram de libertar Winn de dentro do armário. Apesar disso ser algo cômico e dar um ótimo trocadilho, Alex esperaria Maggie chegar para fazer as piadas, ainda era um momento delicado demais para rir.

Chegando ao sótão passaram boa parte da noite discutindo o que fazer, isso até ouvirem passos. Eufemismo seria dizer que eles se assustaram com Lucy entrando no recinto. Aparentemente nenhuma altura era párea para a filha de um general principalmente se houvesse uma janela aberta como havia no quarto de Alex e Kara. Aquilo resultou em um discurso sobre segurança e imprudência? Claro mas também foi responsável por um ótimo desfecho, Kara trouxe Maggie para casa.

Após os beijos, abraços e piadas sobre tamanho de cada um deles, os hormônios mata uma vez dominava o espaço da razão. Com a kriptoniana sucumbindo a culpa.

_Eu acho que deveríamos contar para Eliza, ela pode nos ajudar. Ela vai entender a situação.

Entretanto Alex não concordava com a forma de pensar da loira.

_Kara você vai chegar nela e falar como? Que tal: " Oi mamãe querida, apesar da aparência somos a coincidência das Kara e Alex de 30 anos que veio parar aqui por conta de um apetrecho alienígena. Ah, falando nisso, no nosso sótão tem outros três adolescentes com consciência de nossos amigos adultos, então tem uma chance da polícia vir aqui e te acusar de sequestro." Onde vc acha que isso vai dar certo? No mínimo ela vai pensar que você é uma alien insana, no máximo ela vai surtar e ficar louca.

Era uma justificativa plausível mas Kara não queria saber ela estava cansada de ter que se esconder quanto mais da família.

_Mesmo assim eu vou falar, ela merece saber. Não posso mentir para ela durante todo tempo que estivermos aqui Alex. E nem venha dizer que vivo no mundo da Disney. Eu sei o risco que é dizer mas eu preciso fazer isso ou vai me correr por dentro, não posso ocultar uma coisa tão grande quanto essa da minha mãe adotiva.

_Ah o que você está dizendo é que eu gosto de esconder isso da mamãe né? Claro porque a Alex a rebelde mais uma vez está errada enquanto a perfeita e Santa Kara salva o dia e os corações de todos com sua bondade e pureza. Sem mim você não duraria um dia no mundo real mesmo sendo de aço. Então escute o que estou falando antes de você estragar tudo como faz sempre que decide que meus conselhos são apenas sugestões. Deixe me refrescar sua memória, você fez isso mais cedo e acabou resultando na nossa atual posição.

Enquanto Winn temia o resultado daquela discussão e se afastava o máximo possível, se escondendo embaixo de uma mesa de pebolim, Maggie e Lucy apenas observavam tudo de braços cruzados. E a discussão apenas se tornava mais acalorada.

_Você não precisa me lembrar disso Alex, apesar de usar óculos tenho uma ótima visão, melhor que a sua para falar a verdade. E não sou seu cãozinho adestrado pra você ficar: "Kara fica", "Kara vai", "Kara sim", "Kara não", "Má Kara", "Boa Kara". Por acaso quer que eu sente e role também as suas ordens? Não é por ser alienígena que tenho um rabinho pra abanar para você. Se eu cheguei onde estou é por viver a minha vida e não a dos outros. Se Eliza te obrigou a viver em meu favor é problema seu e dela mas não meu. Esse fardo não me pertence, não vou aliviar a tensão dos seus ombros fazendo tudo o você deseja. Eu sou minha própria pessoa e não vai ser dentro de casa que vou fingir ser outra pessoa quanto mais para a minha própria família. Da porta para fora tudo bem porque já faço isso desde que cheguei na Terra mas não dentro do único lugar onde eu poderia ser eu mesma.

E as irmãs continuaram discutindo enquanto seus amigos iam dormir. Apesar de chegar a um acordo de esperar ao menos uma semana e se não tivessem descoberto uma forma de ir para seu tempo, então iriam contar a Eliza. Apesar disso ainda era possível sentir o clima ruim entre elas.

Houvesse um consenso de que Kara e Alex deveriam ir a aula normalmente para não criar suspeitas. Em qualquer outro dias elas poderiam ter recusado mas não naquele. Aquele era o dia que antecedeu a morte de Kenny. O plano da agente era se despedir, agradecê-lo por tudo e seguir em frente sabendo que não poderia salvá-lo pois corria o risco de estragar a linha do tempo. Já da super heroína era completamente diferente, ela seguiria o dia como ocorreu da primeira vez mas naquela noite não recuaria no momento do beijo e desta vez salvaria o amigo independentemente das consequências, aparentemente alguém não aprendeu com o amigo Barry o que acontece quando se altera a linha do tempo.

A manhã foi exatamente como a anos atrás, Alex e Kara discutindo por quem usaria o banheiro, descendo emburradas para o café e aquilo de uma forma estranha deu alívio para Eliza pois suas filhas estavam agindo de forma normal. Lembrando da discussão com irmã na noite passada não era difícil para Alex desempenhar o papel de adolescentes revoltada e nem para Kara. E aquele era apenas o começo do dia.

Enquanto as irmãs estavam para a escola, Maggie, Winn e Lucy tentavam descobrir uma forma de voltar para casa. Na verdade Winn pensava enquanto Lucy e Maggie faziam uma série de competições que sempre terminavam com a major se vangloriando e a detetive culpando seu mal condicionamento físico durante a infância e prometendo uma revanche quando e se voltassem para casa. Isso até as duas percebem que o nerd estava mais nervoso do que o normal e irem questioná-lo. A latina como a policial boa e a morena de olhos verdes como a policial má.

_Hey, Winn. Está tudo bem? Você parece meio inquieto, tem algo lhe incomodando? Algo que gostaria de nos contar? Não há porque guardar para si, somos todos amigos aqui, lembra?

Maggie perguntou para o amigo com seu doce sorriso de covinhas.

_E-eu não estou escondendo nada. Está apenas difícil descobrir a equação para voltarmos para casa. Tirando isso, tudo normalzinho, sem nenhum problema, nem mesmo um pequenino problema.

Percebendo que a estratégia de Maggie não teve o resultado esperado, Lucy tentou o método Alex, intimidação. Com uma sobrancelha levantada e braços cruzados, ela lentamente se aproximava de Winn enquanto falava.

_Sabe Winn, quando mandei Alex para Cadmus, ela havia enganado o detector de mentiras mas não a mim. Se a mandei para lá imagina o que farei com você sem todos os protocolos e burocracias me segurando. Não queremos que isso aconteça não é mesmo? Então você poderia nos contar o que essa sua pequena cabecinha topetuda tanto guarda.

Winn dava um passo para trás a cada passo que Lucy dava em sua direção acabando prensado na parede quando a militar terminou suas palavras nada gentis. Temendo o que poderia ocorrer a si caso não cooperasse com as garotas e não suportando toda a pressão, ele contou tudo o que guardava.

_Kara planeja salvar o amigo da morte e a linha do tempo é delicada, o fato de não estarmos em nossas casas é uma torneira pingando aos poucos para encher um copo mas ela salvá-lo pode ser como uma cascata sobre esse copo e se ele transbordar ou cair e quebrar, podemos nunca mais voltar para casa.


	6. Explosão Invertida

Winn sentiu o vento da morte passar do seu lado quando contou o plano de Kara. Lucy e Maggie só não bateram nele porque já estavam concentradas na abordagem que usariam para avisar Alex sobre a ideia da irmã. Mas ele tinha certeza que quando a Danvers mais velha chegasse ele ganharia um bacana número de roxos.

Deixando o nerd para trás como forma de punição, Maggie e Lucy tomam a bicicleta trazia por Win de Alex e pedalaram até a escola. Lá tinham um novo problema, como entrar sem serem alunas. E assim iniciava a operação " México".

O plano só era possível por conta da localização geográfica de MidValle, o estado da Califórnia contém uma grande população latina. Então basicamente elas entraram na escola e para todos que as abordavam elas apenas diziam "Yo no hablo su idioma". Apesar de cômico e ridículo, graças ao desinteresse dos funcionários públicos, elas conseguiram encontrar Alex sem serem interceptadas.

E naquele momento havia um novo problema, como chamar a atenção de Alex e a retirar de seu grupo de amigos sem interferir mais ainda na linha do tempo criando memórias novas baseando-se no encontro delas com o bando de adolescentes. Mas isso logo foi resolvido quando ao ouvirem a conversa que acontecia na roda de amigos da Danvers elas descobriram quem era a Vicky. A tão querida Vicky, amiga de infância de Alexandra por quem ela foi apaixonada mas não percebeu. Misteriosamente uma maçã voou e acertou a cabeça de Alex enquanto essa ria de algo que a amiga dizia. Se perguntassem a Maggie ela diria que momentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas porém se perguntassem a Lucy ela diria que havia uma pitada de ciúmes na atitude da latina. Não havia dúvidas que agora a policial sonhava com aquela maçã acabando com a existência da "amiguinha" de Alex.

Por conta de muita sorte, Alex após ser acertada não somente foi rápida em identificar a origem do ataque mas também em inventar uma desculpa para sair e se encontrar com a dupla nem tão dinâmica. Assim que chegou a frente de Maggie e Lucy, Alex as questionou:

_O que aconteceu? Minha mãe encontrou vocês? Descobriram como voltamos pra casa? Aconteceu algo com Winn? Qual apocalipse vamos enfrentar dessa vez?

Percebendo o humor da Sawyer, a Major decidiu tomar a palavra:

_Ainda não aconteceu mas se acontecer vai ser por culpa de sua irmã. Winn abriu o bico e nos contou que ela planeja impedir a morte do amigo asiático de vocês e que se isso acontecer o universo pode literalmente implodir.

Alex não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e tinha certeza que aquilo só poderia ser mais uma das piadas sem graça da Lane.

_Kara não seria tão imprudente ao ponto de fazer algo assim, me diz que é brincadeira Lucy. Vocês vieram só pra descobrir como era a nossa vida escolar, certo? Me digam que é isso.

Mais calma Maggie foi aquela que destruiu o perfeito castelo de areia feito por Alex figurativamente falando.

_É a verdade, Danvers. Você conhece a sua irmã ela faria tudo que fosse necessário para salvar a vida de alguém. O problema é que estamos diante aquele problema filosófico do trem, de um lado tem o seu amigo Kenny e do outro o universo inteiro. Se a Little Danvers salvar o amigo, todo mundo vai virar um gigante cabum invertido.

Alex respirou fundo e depois de um longo tempo falou:

_Okay, vamos fazer isso.

Lucy e Maggie se olharam antes da major indagar.

_Fazer o que Alex?

_O que você acha, Lucy? Vamos salvar o Kenny. Todos os dias nós enfrentamos o fim do mundo e sobrevivemos, então se minha irmã quer salvar a vida do primeiro crush que teve, vamos fazer isso. Está na hora de apoia-la e salvar a vida dele. No melhor dos casos salvamos uma vida, no pior deixamos de existir sem nem lembrar do que aconteceu. Enfrentamos o perigo todos os dias, não vai ser agora que vamos nos tornar covardes e se não der certo pelo menos vamos deixar de existir com a certeza de que tentamos.

Aquela não era a resposta pela qual Sawyer e Lane foram buscar mas o que mais elas poderiam esperar? Quando uma Danvers vê o perigo ela corre em sua direção ao contrário do que uma pessoa normal faria que é correr dele. E agora que a decisão foi tomada elas iriam de cabeça com ela salvar Kenny Lee ou sumir da existência tentando.

Então depois daquele momento as três se juntaram a Kara e contaram-lhe apenas o necessário, que a ajudariam a salvar a vida do nerd guardião de segredos. Apartir daquele momento o dia passou normalmente, a kriptoniana e seu amigo foram ver as estrelas e tudo ocorreu exatamente como deveria ter ocorrido na primeira vez.

Kara beijou Kenny e as coisas finalmente pareceram no eixo. Enquanto isso Alex, Maggie e Lucy estavam escondidas na floresta entao quando o policial chegou e apontou a arma para o pobre garotos, elas o defenderam e chamaram a polícia. Assim voltaram felizes para casa pelo universo não ter explodido e por terem salvo uma vida.

Aquela foi a melhor noite de sono que toda a turma de Kara teve em muito tempo, a alegria só não poderia ser maior do que o momento em que abriram os olhos e se encontraram em seu tempo, em seus corpos e em suas casas. As prioridades de cada um era diferente naquele momento.

Após trocarem um terno beijo, Alex e Maggie se levantaram. A ruiva correu para encontrar sua arma na estante e a latina para os seus bonsais na sala, vendo que tudo estava bem e em seu devido lugar, o casal se juntou e se assentou à mesa para tomar café enquanto mandavam mensagem para seus amigos garantindo que todos estavam de volta.

Winn ao acordar correu para suas action figures para ter certeza que seus bonequinhos estavam todos lá assim como sua coleção de terra e suas HQs. Vendo que tudo estava em seu lugar e recebendo a mensagem no grupo respondeu que estava lá e estava tudo certo.

Lucy ao acordar tinha suas prioridades também, correu para seu closet e quando teve certeza que seus saltos e seu uniforme do exército estavam no lugar, voltou para o quarto e foi ter certeza que seus livros estavam no lugar assim que teve certeza respondeu apenas um polegar para cima no grupo de mensagens.

Kara acordou no sofá de seu apartamento com o notebook em sua frente aberto em uma reportagem em que estava trabalhando antes de viajarem no tempo. Correndo a geladeira e encontrando seus sorvetes e pizza no lugar, mandou uma série de emoticons de sorrisos e um "Tudo certo aqui também". Se ela tivesse ido ao quarto em primeiro lugar talvez não tivesse mandado essa mensagem pois ao abrir a porta viu em sua frente alguém que ela não imaginaria pelo menos não em forma adulta.

_Kenny?

O asiático sorrio e lhe beijou na bochecha.

_Quem mais seria, senhorita trabalhadora? Eu teria te levado para a cama mas você estava tão confortável no sofá, não quis acorda-la amor. E então, o que minha esposa querida quer comer essa manhã? Panquecas? Rosquinhas? Bacon? Ou todas as opções anteriores?

O estado de choque de Kara era tanto que ela nem sabia o que falar. Definitivamente ela deveria ter aprendido com Barry a não mexer na linha do tempo.


	7. Descobertas da Nova Realidade

Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que uma kriptoniana desmaiava de surpresa. O importante é que quando Kara acordou, ela estava no DOE de frente para seus amigos que estavam com uma expressão entre surpresa e vontade de rir.

Olhando ao redor a loira não viu Kenny e com essa percepção pode enfim respirar como nunca fazia desde sua chegada a Terra. Inalar aquela mistura de oxigênio, gás carbônico, vapor d'água e gases nobre trazia uma segurança tão grande, a kriptoniana tinha certeza que se concentrasse mais um pouco poderia sentir o cheiro dos cafés feitos na Starbucks da esquina da rua.

Como se lê-se sua mente ou pelo menos tenha ouvido seu estômago, lá estava Alex. Ainda com seu estetoscópio no pescoço, lá estava a agente com uma caixa de rosquinhas estendida para a repórter.

_Você nos deu um belo susto, Kara. Você mandou mensagem dizendo que estava tudo normal e segundos depois recebo uma ligação do Kenny, que não só está vivo mas é seu marido aparentemente? Isso foi uma bomba, assim como saber que você tinha desmaiado. Jhon lhe buscou para chegar aqui mais rápido possível, enquanto eu e Maggie corríamos para o prédio para preparar tudo para a chegada de vocês.

Alex disse e era perceptível que ela está segurando uma piada sobre a situação e que a faria se não estivessem no DOE. Lucy por outro lado não tinha uma inibição tão grande.

_Conseguiu mesmo enlaçar o coreano em Kara? Quem não te conhece que te compre. Mais esperta que o Clark que até hoje não pediu a Lois em casamento. Mas se formos pensar bem, se fosse considerar a idade real de vocês, faz sentido você casar primeiro para não ser a tia dos gatos.

Recebendo uma cotovelada de Maggie, a major parou de falar mas continuou a rir. Afinal de todos os cenários que ela imaginou após a louca viagem no tempo, Kara casada nunca era algo que ela imaginaria. E a loira também não pelo o que ela disse.

_Podemos não falar sobre isso pelos próximos minutos? Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco, se é que isso é possível, por ver o Kenny na minha frente.

Respeitando o momento da amiga eles decidiram discutir o que mais havia mudado naquela realidade. Winn decidiu iniciar a apresentação dos fatos.

_Enquanto você dormia percebemos diversas outras mudanças que a primeiro momento não eram perceptíveis. Eu por exemplo tenho uma namorada e acontece que ela...é a Leslie. Fui descobrir isso quando ela me ligou para confirmar um jantar na quarta feira para comemorar nosso aniversário de dois anos. Aparentemente como você já chegou na CatCo casada, eu nunca me apaixonei por você e encontrei meu amor em outro lugar. E estamos discutindo sobre morar juntos em breve.

Aproveitando a onda de choque, Maggie tomou a palavra.

_Aparentemente, eu larguei o trabalho na polícia e agora tenho uma loja de produtos vegados. Descobri que houve um incêndio onde salvei várias crianças de um orfanato e acabei machucando gravemente minha perna. Fui condecorada e abandonei a academia, me deixaram ficar com a arma e o distintivo por ser uma heroína. E não só isso, eu e sua irmã adotamos uma das crianças que resgatei. Não descobrimos isso de primeira porque estávamos no apartamento da sua irmã. Parece que compramos uma casa mas decidimos manter o apartamento para os encontros de amigos e pra quando sua mãe estivesse na cidade. Em dois dias, Eliza vai trazer a criança que estava de férias com a avó. E estamos surtando porque nenhuma de nós sabe como lidar com uma criança de 3 anos e que aparentemente é alienígena. Ela tem uma calda. Como se veste uma criança que tem uma calda? Eu não sei mas vou ter que descobrir tipo pra ontem.

Os olhos de todos viraram para Lucy e ela apenas deu de ombros rindo.

_O que foi? Nada que eu diga vai ser tão chocante do que o Winn namorando e a Maggie dona de loja hippie ou Alex mãe. Então pra quê tanta expectativa? Minha vida está basicamente normal. As diferenças são que como James nunca se apaixonou por você, Kara, nós ainda estamos juntos. Tenho uma boa relação com a Lois porque você e Clark nos reaproximaram. E sou dona de uma empresa de segurança de alta classe como qualquer militar que se afasta das forças armadas, tão clichê.

Aquela foi a deixa para Alex terminar de estabelecer as mudanças dessa realidade.

_Com a chegada da nossa filha e o acidente da Maggie, conversei com o Jhon e fui promovida. Agora sou diretora do DEO junto com ele. Assim posso fazer o meu trabalho mas de forma mais segura e com mais chances de voltar viva a tempo do jantar com minha família. E quanto a você...

Antes que a ruiva pudesse jogar a bomba para a irmã, uma quinta voz foi ouvida na sala. Era Kenny que acabará de entrar.

_Deixa que eu conto. E antes de tudo, eu queria pedir perdão, Kara. Enquanto você estava inconsciente, me explicaram o que estava acontecendo. Pra ser sincero, depois de descobrir que você era uma alien quando criança, nada mais sobre você me surpreendeu. Entendo que essa situação seja confusa para você e que deseje um tempo longe de mim enquanto associa tudo o que está acontecendo mas vou pedir que faça isso apenas depois de irmos ao estúdio hoje.

Kara franziu a testa, estúdio? Que tipo de estúdio e porque ela deveria esperar? A curiosidade era grande demais para não questionar.

_Estudio? Onde tenho que estar que é tão importante estar ao seu lado? Sem ofensas, Kenny.

O asiático riu, da reação. Ele conhecia cada uma das facetas daquela que estava a sua frente e aprendeu a amar e se apaixonar por cada uma delas. Não lhe surpreendeu a reação e por isso com um terno sorriso ele respondeu.

_Você tem seu próprio programa de televisão, nessa versão você não seguiu o caminho de repórter mas sim de apresentadora. Seu programa se chama Super mulheres. Acho que deu esse nome por birra da Cat ter lhe nomeado Supergirl quando você se mostrou como heroína para o mundo. E hoje você iria gravar o programa mais importante da temporada já que estamos no mês do orgulho. Suas convidadas do dia são Cat Grant, por ser uma mulher bissexual bem sucedida e Lena Luthor o maior ícone lésbico da década. O programa seria sobre como mesmo com a opressão da sociedade, a resistência continua e que mesmo eles tentando invisibilizar vocês mulheres LGBTs continuam existindo e resistindo.

Kara estava orgulhosa da sua versão daquele mundo mas também confusa.

_Pera, a Cat é bi e a Lena gay? Como eu nunca vi isso?

_Deve ser seus óculos embassados porque aquelas duas só faltam andar com a bandeira por aí. Cat foi o motivo de eu me descobrir como bi na adolescência.

Obviamente aquela fala só podia vir de Lucy, quem mais trataria algo desse nível com tamanha naturalidade? Ignorando isso Kara voltou a falar.

_Parece mesmo um programa muito importante mas será que com tudo que aconteceu as gravações não podem ser adiadas?

Kenny negou com a cabeça.

_Queria muito te dizer que sim mas infelizmente não. O programa é ao vivo além que já temos muita publicidade sobre o programa já que hoje você vai revelar sua pansexualidade para o mundo.

E mais uma vez o silêncio reinou na sala. Era possível ver as diferentes expressões nos rostos dos presentes. Maggie e Alex com um sorriso de orgulho, Lucy e sua típica levantada de sobrancelha de "eu sempre soube, senhorita quero sair com ela", Winn com uma face indiferente, Kenny com um olhar apoiador e em fim Kara que não sabia o que pensar e apenas disse.

_Vou sair do armário?


	8. Maldita Viagem No Tempo

Kara Danvers not for you coisas coisas iriam mudar. Quando chega ao estúdio, recebe algo que aquece seu coração um pouco por nostalgia e saudades de Catherine Grant.

_Kiera, não sei porque te dei uma oportunidade de apresentar esse programa. Nem uma consulta de hora você tem.

A Danvers mais nova não tinha mais necessidade de dar, por sorte uma voz completa ao seu resgate.

_Relaxa, Cat. Dá um tempo pra menina, ela veio do hospital. Você está bem, Kara? Ken me manda uma mensagem com que você havia desmaiado, querida.

Olhando para trás, uma loira viu Lena Luthor. Aquilo a surpreendeu, nunca em sua vida imaginou a irmã do arqui-inimigo do Superman a chamando de querida. A filha de Alex tem uma cauda, Maggie virou uma hippie e Winn tem uma namorada. As coisas que você não tem, não são impossíveis, agora por outro lado, têm uma íntima relação de carinho entre um lutador e uma super… isso sim é uma forma como aquelas de internet onde você não pode morrer. É a mesma coisa que as pessoas inventam, mas és uma vez mais absurda de todas para se ler. A kriptoniana não sabia reagir, should chama-la de Lena,, de algum apelido carinho? Kenny tinha um pouco de sucesso, mas ele tinha um conjunto de filmagens e saído para resolver uma questão do seguro do carro que havia sido concedido com um valor acima do estimado no contrato.

_E-eu estou bem sim. O médico disse que foi so uma queda de pressão. Acho que a ansiedade com o programa de hoje.

Lena sorriu e disse:

_Também estou nervosa. Ser uma herdeira Luthor lésbica e anunciar ao vivo que está a ser uma mulher de aluguer da melhor amiga não é algo que faz todos os dias. Kenny" Você é tudo de novo para você? /a

Kara pediu licença e foi aí voltei para o Alex. Aquela loucura era muito grande, ela precisava da irmã para ajudar a acalmar. Para para para para maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores maiores nem nem sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia sabia A maternidade nunca foi algo que surgiu em sua mente, por conta da biologia alienígena e por imagem que estava sendo criada com ela e a da forma que é. Ao que tudo indica, esse problema não é uma questão de vida, é um lugar que é diferente.

Diferenças na utilização de uma situação que Alex estava. A sua filha had the week and maggie viajou a MidVale para estar com a criança. The same to the guy have an smoking and the smoking women with their boyfriend and the Jews have a human women in the state of transition to lost a calda. A garotinha já é mexicana com o seu coração. Infelizmente, o trabalho não precisa de mais do que uma antiga permanência em National City.

Resumindo a grande confusão, Alexandra estava pronta a acompanhar suas coisas para acompanhar uma vitória quando ganhava uma voz culpada a uma chama:

_Eh ... Alex, podemos ter um pequeno problema, bem pequeno mesmo que precisa de você.

Suspirando and tentando your melhor para não apertar o pescoço que ela considerava como um irmãozinho. Com uma expressão cansada, Alex falou:

_O que você fez dessa vez?

_Como assim o que eu fiz? Por que você presume que fiz algo? Eu posso ser inocente, nem sempre dou mancada.

_O que você fez? Winn, eu tenho certeza, está de novo com a cara de culpa.

Com muita vergonha Winn sussurrou:

E sente sente sente gr gr gr gr gr gr gr gr agora agora agora agora agora agora agora agora agora agora agora agora Precision to making the practice to go aviation and go go to go to the whole he go to the mind. Prefiro você fazendo bullying comigo que o Deo e você também.

Alex segurou o riso, por mais hilária que seja a declaração de amor, ela se compadecia com o amigo, não desviava nem um pouco agradável. Uma verdadeira surpresa foi Winn ainda is being being chorando of the menor corte de papel já é motivo para que faça um escândalo. Se toda a situação, uma revolução para o laboratório e depois de muitas provocações é retirada do aparelho. De uma forma estranha, o grampeador estava magnetizado, um processo de mudança para a parte traseira do nerd, um Danvers decidiu investigar o que estava por trás desse comportamento anormal.

_ Ok, Winn. Isso está ficando esquisito, abaixa as calças.

Winn não consigo se viu vermelho de vergonha.

_Como assim? Você tem esposa, eu estou noivo, você é lésbica ... devo ir no RH e abrir uma queixa de assédio sexual, Alex?

_Abaixa logo, antes que eu faça isso por você. Por acaso tenho cara de quem quer ver seu pequeno amiguinho, Winn? In the work to grampeador.

_Ah, entendi. Então você pode se virar?

Revirando os olhos e cruzando os braços, Alex se virou para a parede. Esperou que Winn terá que editar as calças e o que é útil para virar, assim que um amigo foi até o jovem. E not some algo estranho, hein to hematomas mas had hum non gloss metal, as grampos tinham entrado em baixo da pele. preocupado, Alex pegou uma pinça e avisou Winn:

_Preciso that vocabulable, require to the wire of you the same will doer.

Winn apertou os olhos e esperou a chegar, when sentiu o toque mas não a dor, reclamou com a agente:

_Você não vai fazer isso, Alex? Eu não quero contrair tétano.

Quando a sua mão respondeu, o olhar foi para o chão e caiu no chão com o olhar para a frente, Alex estava apontando para uma arma alienígena e não parecia feliz.

_Seja lá o que você quer, mais um passo e eu estrago a sua cpu.

Alexandra falou apreensiva afinal quando foi retirado o movimento, o que não era um pouco semelhante e reluzente mas a uma placa metálica. Foi dessa forma que Maggie acabou indo sozinha para uma casa da sogra Alex cheque tests num pobre Winn assustado. Foi apenas uma noite que Alex conseguiu sua casa e ligou uma chamada de vídeo com sua esposa.

_Ei, Mags. Como foi a viagem? Como ela é? Ela gosta da gente? Somos boas mães?

Maggie do outro lado da tela sorriu, sua namorada ou melhor amiga agora, era tão fofa. Poderia ser durona com as outras pessoas que amavam o verdadeiro doce e delicioso Alex era.

_Oi, Lexie. Sim, foi uma viagem, gosto de viajar. Trini é um doce, ela nos olha e parece bastante com você, adora se meter em confusões. Mas me diga como estão as coisas ai? Você me manda uma mensagem que faz um imprevisto e eu deveria vir sozinha. Está tudo bem? Eu sei quando algo te incomoda.

A Danvers mais velha deu um sorriso e assentiu enquanto dizia:

_Está e não está tudo bem. Você pode ser capaz de… Resumidamente de alguma forma para ganhar a vida real e estar sendo sugado pelo universo para que tudo se equilibra para salvar a vida do Kenny. Prevent your desaparecimento, ele construiu um android que passou a viver a sua vida até que nós nos achemos aqui. When revelei pro robot that wise he was the element, the was connected in an external diferente or this all you the contei. Então basicamente, o Winn não existe e não existe um robô.

Maggie arrogante mas depois da história do seu casamento, do casamento de Kara, de abandonar a polícia, de montar uma loja vegetariana e de ter uma filha, de nada mais que o vazio poder surpreendê-la mais.

_Uau, isso é muita coisa. Eu queria ter alguma coisa empolgante para contar mas aqui está tudo tão cal…

Before that a latina poderia falar algo, ela ouviu um som intrigante e foi ver o que poderia ser. Deixando Alex sozinha na ligação, ela desceu como porta pro andar e foi até a cozinha que era uma fonte dos filhos. Vendo o ocorria, ex detetive correu tão rápido e silenciosa quanto podia para não ser vista. Voltando ao quarto, ela se sentou na cama e soltou uma bomba.

_Sua mãe está pegando um Lilian Luthor.

_Como assim pegando? Maggie explica isso direito, acho que entendi errado.

_Sua mãe estava na cozinha, no colo da milionária e da gien do mal, Lilian Luthor com a boca e as mãos em lugares que não querem saber porque o meu relato já está traumatizante o suficiente e só uma de nós precisa viver com essa imagem na cabeça.

A ruiva estava sem palavras, seus estados passaram de surpresa, para negar e terminar em um misto de nojo e raiva enquanto dizia.

_Ew… isso é nojento. Originalmente a realidade pode ser mais absurda, eu vou matar a minha irmã. O que é agora, uma Lena está gravida da Kara?

Se Alex tivesse com o Seu celular Carregado Poderia ver o quão Certa estava e Que Deveria USAR SEUS Poderes de "clarividência" Para Prever OS NUMEROS Dinamarca mega-sena porem CONSIDERANDO A SUA sorte seria Capaz Que ELA acertasse OS Números mas Perde-se o Bilhete da loteria. Por uma interface estranha com um problema de segurança, Lucy estava nascendo com toda a confusão, bebendo o mesmo e com o sucesso de sua firma. O que é que fez uma invasão alienígena? Se essa era uma aposta da mais velha das irmãs Danvers, ela poderia estar mais correta.


	9. As Grandes Revelações

Tudo era muito confuso para Kara. Não era como se aquela realidade tivesse algo de errado mas a loira se sentia mal. A quantidade de vidas que ela alterou, tudo por querer realizar algo bom. E agora seu melhor amigo não existia mais, Maggie perdeu o emprego dos sonhos, Lucy havia se afastado, Kenny tinha uma esposa que não o amava na mesma intensidade que ele fazia, Lena estava carregando um bebê para a melhor amiga e a Kriptoniana não sabia como ser essa amiga.

Tudo que ela queria era voltar pra casa, para o tempo onde ela entendia as coisas que estavam acontecendo, onde todos os seus amigos estavam com ela, onde todos eram donos de seus próprios destinos ao invés de serem impostos a uma realidade estranha. A repórter só queria nunca ter deixado aquela ampulheta se quebrar, dessa forma não entraria em um conflito moral de salvar ou não Ken e não teria criado a confusão em que agora se encontrava. Infelizmente, devemos lidar com as consequências de nossas ações. Respirando fundo e chegando à conclusão que Alex não atenderia o celular, a garota saiu do banheiro para encarar o programa de tv que agora apresentava.

A sorte estava do lado de nossa heroína pois assim que saiu do lavabo, Lena veio em sua direção para conversarem porém antes que elas pudessem ter seu tão esperado diálogo, ambas foram puxadas para os camarins para se arrumarem. E quando a maquiagem e o cabelo estavam pronto… já era a hora de iniciar a transmissão do programa.

O cenário era tudo que a garota nunca imaginaria. Em vez de um amplo cômodo com sofás como de Ellen Degeneres ou Oprah, pelo contrário, tinha um cenário descompromissado com uma grande mesa onde todos puderam se sentasse. Para a sorte da Danvers mais nova, havia uma tela onde estava escrito o que deveria ser dito, sem aquilo, ela estaria perdida. A contagem regressiva começou e em três segundo o programa foi ao ar. A loira respirou fundo, colocou um sorriso no rosto e começou a ler o teleprompter:

_Boa tarde a todos, estamos começando mais um Super Mulheres. O programa de hoje é inédito e ao vivo por conta do mês em que estamos. O mês da parada é algo que para todos terem orgulho. Eu sou Kara Danvers, a apresentadora do programa. Nossas convidadas são Lena Luthor, uma referência quando o assunto é administração, ciência e também estilo de vida lésbico e Cat Grant, rainha das mídias, dona do estúdio e ícone da bissexualidade. Iremos abordar hoje a comunidade LGBTQ+ no mundo dos negócios e métodos de enfrentamento contra o preconceito. Também teremos duas notícias inéditas e direto da fonte que iram abalar todos os sites de fofoca.

Quando Kara terminou sua fala, iniciou a abertura do programa. E ela se sentiu orgulhosa, pelo que ela leu, seu programa não era fútil e fazia a diferença. Esse sentimento permeou durante a próxima uma hora e meia até ser chamado o último intervalo comercial e a produção informar que era a hora dos anunciamentos e que seria improvisado para ter mais verassidade.

Lena percebendo o nervosismo da kriptoniana, segurou a sua mão e dando um leve aperto disse:

_Não se preocupe, vou estar do seu lado o tempo todo, você não está sozinha. Você vai fazer a diferença hoje, Kara. Hoje vamos mudar a história, juntas vamos abrir as portas do futuro para vários garotos, garotas e qualquer outra pessoa que não se sentia representada. Vamos provar que toda forma de amor é valida e real. Ser diferente não significa ser infeliz mas significa ser especial. Você é especial, pra mim e para o nosso bebê.

O que nenhuma das duas percebeu é que já haviam saído do intervalo e todo o discurso de Lena tinha sido transmitido. Só foram perceber quando Cat tomou a palavra.

_Emocionante, não? Com esse discurso sobre diversidade, iniciamos as grandes revelações desta noite. Kara? É com você.

Chegou a hora, mas depois de tudo que Lena falou para a loira, ela sabia exatamente o que dizer. Iria falar aquilo que desejava ter ouvido quando chegou a terra. E foi dessa forma que ela começou:

_Durante muito tempo, eu tive que esconder quem eu era, para me encaixar, para não chamar atenção, para ser normal. Mas agora chega, eu não quero um padrão que me prenda, uma forma que me molde, um modelo que me normalize. Eu quero ser eu, em todas as minhas características, independente do que os outros iriam pensar. Porque como Lena falou, não quero mais ser comum, quero mostrar como sou extraordinária. Eu, Kara Lee Danvers, sou pansexual. Eu amo as pessoas independente do gênero. E não a nada de errado com isso. O ódio nunca será mais forte que o amor e é por isso que estou compartilhando isso ao vivo para milhões de pessoas. Porque eu sei o que se sentir mal consigo mesmo por não se adequar aos padrões e queria que alguém tivesse me dito isso. Então o que tenho a dizer a todos que me assistem é: sejam vocês mesmos. Visitam o que quiserem vestir, usem o nome que te permita sentir como você mesmo, amem sem se importar com os outros. Porque no final de tudo, a sim dificuldades no caminho mas é uma bela jornada pois é a sua jornada. Enquanto você não machuca os outros ou a si mesmo, não a nada errado no que você faz. O que nos leva a segunda revelação, Lena e eu temos um filho. Isso não significa que estou me separando de Ken, eu o amo e nada mudará isso. Eu não posso ter filhos mas a Lena sim e por isso nós três cuidaremos desta criança. E se você tem algum problema com isso, lide sozinho com os seus demônios. Não abrirei mão da minha felicidade apenas para que você não se choque.

Ela nem percebeu que estava chorando, apenas quando algo molhou sua mão que ainda estava segurando Lena. Como o clima parecia muito emotivo, Cat decidiu encerrar o programa ela mesma. E quando tudo estava terminado, a Luthor decidiu levar sua amiga pra casa já que ela estava muito abalada.

Dentro do carro, a CEO tentou distrair a loira com alguma conversa tranquila.

_E então, você vai pra casa da sua mãe no feriado? Eliza disse que está esperando todas nós esse ano. Minha mãe falou que Maggie foi pra lá hoje né?

A repórter franziu a testa. Como assim "nós"? E como Lilian sabia onde sua cunhada está? Kara perguntou confusa.

_Ir com você? Todas nós?

Lena sorriu.

_Sim, assim vocês não gastam dinheiro e vamos todas juntas. O anual jantar de primavera Danvers Luthor, você sabe. Pra comemorar o aniversário de casamento das nossas mães. Pra ouvirmos aquela mesma história de como minha mãe conheceu a sua em um grupo de apoio de trauma que a psicóloga dela recomendou por causa da morte do seu pai. Que elas se tornaram amigas e o relacionamento foi aflorando e acabaram se apaixonando pois uma entendia a dor da outra. E então, vai comigo ou você e Kenny vão querer fazer uma viagem de carro bem romântica e completamente sozinhos?

Lena tinha um sorriso malicioso para Kara, a pobre heroína estava em choque. Para sua sorte, a morena imaginou que ainda era por conta do programa, então apenas afagou o ombro da amiga. A kriptoniana não sabia que a Luthor conhecia sua identidade secreta, com certeza ia novamente desmaiar se soubesse desse fato.


	10. O Casamento

**No capítulo anterior de Onde Tudo Começou**

 __E então, você vai pra casa da sua mãe no feriado? Eliza disse que está esperando todas nós esse ano. Minha mãe falou que Maggie foi pra lá hoje, né?_

 _A repórter franziu a testa. Como assim "nós"? E como Lilian sabia onde sua cunhada está? Kara perguntou confusa._

 __Ir com você? Todas nós?_

 _Lena sorriu._

 __Sim, assim vocês não gastam dinheiro e vamos todas juntas. O anual jantar de primavera Danvers Luthor, você sabe. Para comemorar o aniversário de casamento das nossas mães. Pra ouvirmos aquela mesma história de como minha mãe conheceu a sua em um grupo de apoio de trauma que a psicóloga dela recomendou por causa da morte do seu pai. Que elas se tornaram amigas e o relacionamento foi aflorando e acabaram se apaixonando pois uma entendia a dor da outra. E então, vai comigo ou você e Kenny vão querer fazer uma viagem de carro bem romântica e completamente sozinhos?_

 _Lena tinha um sorriso malicioso para Kara, a pobre heroína estava em choque. Para sua sorte, a morena imaginou que ainda era por conta do programa, então apenas afagou o ombro da amiga. A kriptoniana não sabia que a Luthor conhecia sua identidade secreta, com certeza iria desmaiar novamente._

 **National City, três minutos após a descoberta sobre Eliza e Lilian:**

O trânsito estava infernal, o motorista de Lena tentava saídas alternativas mas todas as vias se encontravam congestionadas. E foi naquele momento que um ruído branco ocupou as saídas de som do carro enquanto a tv acoplada ao painel se ligava sozinha. E a imagem de uma mulher com uma coroa apareceu, era uma transmissão, que estava ocorrendo em todos os meios de comunicação e aparelhos eletrônicos. A mensagem era curta, clara e reproduzia em lup:

 _"_Cidadãos da Terra, eu Rhea, rainha de Daxam, estou reivindicando esses planeta. Ajoelhem-se e me adorem ou encarem as consequências."_

Kara imediatamente entrou em alerta. Aquilo era um problema, mas como ela poderia ir resolver sem que Lena desconfia-se? Foi de grande surpresa quando a morena disse a seu motorista:

_Pare o carro, eu e Kara seguiremos a pé. Você não conseguirá andar muito com esse trânsito.

Assim que o carro parou as garotas desceram e a loira se viu puxada pela Luthor na direção que ficava o DEO, tentando preservar sua identidade secreta ela disse:

_Lena, você tá grávida deveria ficar em segurança, eu tenho que descobrir o que tá havendo para...ter um furo de reportagem.

_Para de bobagem, Kara temos que ir pro DEO encontrar a sua irmã e armar um plano de execução. Que bom que a Maggie em MidVale para manter nossas mães e a filha em segurança. Olha eu sei que hoje você está emotiva e tudo bem se não quiser compartilhar comigo o motivo mas precisamos ir antes que seja tarde demais para fazermos alguma coisa.

Kara ficou impressionada, porque ninguém nunca falou dessa maneira com ela. E sua falta de reação deixou Lena ainda mais nervosa.

_O que diabos deu em você? Vamos, temos um mundo pra salvar. Depois podemos voltar a essa sua crise tá bom?

A morena beijou a bochecha da loira e correram para o prédio. Chegando lá se encontraram com Alex e Lucy discutindo na sala de controle:

_Eu vou precisar desenhar pra você entender? Isso é irresponsável, imprudente e contra as ordens da presidente. Eu vou ter que te prender de novo, Danvers?

_Você quer mesmo esperar eles começarem a atacar antes de tentar invadir a nave e parar a invasão? Quer saber? Me prende mesmo, sabemos que você estava errada naquela ocasião e está agora também. Aliás, eu nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui, nem do DEO você é mais.

_Mas eu sou sua amiga, Alex. E com a Maggie longe, alguém tem que garantir que você não enfie a cabeça num buraco do qual não consiga retirar e se isso acontecer, alguém tem que cobrir esse seu traseiro petulante e te ajudar a desentalar. Você está sendo petulante, Alex. Ser diretora significa usar a cabeça antes dos punhos.

_Petulante? Com essa sua altura, você já conseguiu se ver no espelho, Lucy? Não sou eu que estou invadindo seu local de trabalho e ditando como você deveria fazer as coisas.

_Eu não precisaria fazer isso se você fosse prudente. Você tem uma esposa e filha pra voltar, não é simplesmente as sua vida e a da sua irmã em jogo. Não existe mais vocês duas contra o mundo, tem muito mais coisas em jogo.

Alex parou por um minuto para pensar, aquilo foi pesado. Porém a verdade costuma ser dessa forma. Embora não quisesse, Lucy estava certa, então ela desistiu de seu plano de invadir a nave sem autorização da presidente. Finalmente vendo que Lena e Kara estavam lá, ela começou a explicar a situação.

_Não vou mentir, as coisas não estão boas. Contabilizamos 73 naves pequenas circulando as principais cidades do mundo e uma gigante que está sobre o pentágono. Nunca enfrentamos nada parecido e parece que as coisas vão piorar ainda mais. Nossas ordens são de tentar argumentar com os invasores, descobrir o que tanto lhes atrai na Terra e dissuadi-los a liberar nosso espaço aéreo e ir embora. Eu acho isso uma grande porcaria, afinal se isso nunca funcionou na ficção porque funcionaria aqui? Aquela mulher é claramente insana, vai ser impossível ter um diálogo com ela, só estaremos adiando o inevitável, então isso é o que iremos fazer: Lena preciso de você no laboratório, estamos procurando qualquer informação da espécie que pudermos e quando encontrarmos queremos que você construa uma arma potente o suficiente para enviar-los de volta pro espaço. Kara você irá comigo e com a Lucy no comitê de boas vindas ou como eu prefiro chamar, investigar a nave mãe e descobrir uma maneira de tirar esses malditos daqui. Ninguém aqui vai virar escravo nenhum, hoje não estaremos lutando por nós ou por nossos amigos, conhecidos e família mas sim por toda a humanidade que esta sobre risco de uma possível extinção se aqueles malucos dominarem nossos recursos naturais e fonte de sobrevivência.

Kara respirou fundo, ela já havia perdido Kripton, não havia a menor maneira dela perder também a Terra, ela tinha uma família aqui, um futuro bebê a caminho e não perderia isso, pelo menos não sem lutar. Foi com esse pensamento que a loira começou a se preparar, vestiu seu uniforme e se juntou a sua irmã e amiga no pequeno jato do DEO direto para Washington DC,encarar seu destino. Durante o voo elas receberam notícias bem animadoras, Ken estava em MidVale em segurança, Lilian havia ido para National City junto de Eliza e com a ajuda das duas cientistas, Lena já estava projetando a ofensiva de emergência. O coração da kriptoniana palpitava, ela não gostava da ideia de Lena está no meio do fogo cruzado estando grávida. Mas querendo ou não, aquela não era sua decisão a ser tomada, a Luthor mais nova era dona de seu próprio nariz é capaz de tomar as melhores decisões para si e o bebê que carregava.

Chegando no perímetro que cercava o grande prédio geométrico, as três desceram sendo recebidas por uma jovem sorridente e solícita que disse a elas:

_Sejam bem vindas, sou Nia eh… Nal, isso Nia Nal. Desculpe toda essa situação o raciocínio fica mais difícil. Somos gratos pela ajuda de vocês. Vamos, as levarei até o centro de controle e lá poderão se instalar e decidir o plano de ação. Quer dizer, óbvio que haverão quartos pra vocês dormirem, não somos monstros, é só que a situação é extrema então as coisas estão meio caóticas e pode ser que não tenham muito tempo pra organizar suas coisas.

Lucy e Alex não puderam segurar a risada enquanto Kara franzia a testa. A loira por conta do quanto Nia se assemelhava a Lena na aparência e a dupla de amigas por como os trejeitos da garota eram parecidos com os de Kara. A onda de divertimento logo se dissipou quando uma nova transmissão de Rhea foi captada assim que as quatro garotas chegaram a sala de controle:

 _"_ __Sintam-se sortudos, como forma de união com o vosso planeta, será dada a um de vocês a oportunidade de se unir matrimonialmente com meu herdeiro. E nós já temos a escolhida, o mais próximo de uma Daxamita que vocês têm aqui. Supergirl, agradeça a Rao por essa dádiva pois hoje você irá se casar com meu filho. Se apresente a uma de nossas naves ou seu planeta sofrerá consequências."_

Alex se segurou para não bater sua mão direita contra a testa. Quando se pensa que as coisas não poderiam se tornar mais caóticas, agora a lunática queria casar sua irmã JÁ CASADA e pra piorar ameaça o planeta. Por um lado eles poderiam atacar por dentro, por outro, se não desse certo, Kara teria dois casamentos, um que ela não lembra como aconteceu e outro que ela preferirá esquecer. Sua cabeça ja estava doendo só de imaginar como elas estariam quando tudo isso acabasse.

Infelizmente, não havia escolha, elas teriam que arriscar e descobrir dentro da nave como agiriam pois algumas cidades já começaram a ser atacadas pela demora de Kara. E desta forma que as três junto da nova garota acabaram embaixo da nave mãe esperando os daxamita. Em poucos instantes, um feixe de luz veio do céu e dois guardas apareceram, o que estava a direita disse:

_ Apenas a kriptoniana foi convocada, vão embora ou sofram as consequências.

Kara desespera falou:

_Eh… elas são.. é… minhas damas de honra. Isso. É um costume terrestre que a noiva tenha damas de honra para ajudá-la a se arrumar e faze-la companhia até o momento do casamento. Eu preciso delas, principalmente se vocês desejam que a cerimônia seja considerada válida aqui.

Os guardas aceitaram a desculpa e logo os seis estavam sendo teletransportados para dentro da nave. A tecnologia lá dentro era inimaginável, tanta luz e metal em algo que estava flutuando no céu. Lucy anotava mentalmente cada vez que eles viraram uma esquina, Alex observava tudo que poderia usar como arma, Kara tentava usar sua visão de raio-x mas era inútil naquele lugar e Nia, ela parecia fascinada como em um parque de diversões e se segurando para não tocar nas coisas sempre que via algo de diferente. Após ultrapassarem alguns corredores, os guardas as mandaram entrar em um cômodo escuro,temerosas, elas realizaram o pedido e assim que a última das quatro entrou, a porta atrás delas se fechou e a iluminação foi ativada. Sem janela alguma, com uma cama e uma vestimenta sobre a mesma, assim terminava a decoração do que mais parecia uma cela do que um quarto.

Um dilema se instaurou e Lucy percebeu que elas estavam bem mais encrencadas do que pensava, coçando a cabeça ela expôs o problema:

_Você não pode fazer isso, supergirl.

Franzindo a testa, Alex perguntou:

_Você esqueceu que não temos opção? Temos ganhar tempo até o DEO conseguir solucionar esse problema. Vamos torcer para que a Luthor resolva rápido isso mas se demorar, vamos ter que ir em frente com a cerimônia.

Suspirando, a major pegou a cabeça da amiga e direcionou para a roupa sobre a cama:

_Você percebe que ela vai ter que vestir aquilo e arriscar a identidade secreta, certo?

Nia se sentiu devastada com aquela possibilidade e suplicou:

_Supergirl, você não pode fazer isso. A vida de todos que você ama estará em perigo se você fizer isso. Temos que encontrar um jeito de te tirar daqui.

A loira era a única que parecia calma e com uma voz fria e inumana falou:

_Não há discussão, é o planeta ou minha família. Sim, é o dilema do trem, tenho que escolher entre um trilho onde matará cinco desconhecidos ou um que matará a um conhecido. Não há escolha, essa é a pegadinha. Não ir, garantirá o sofrimento de todos na Terra e entre estes estão aqueles que eu amo, por outro lado, se eu for, eles ainda terão uma chance de lutar.

Todas ficaram surpresas com aquela declaração, a loira costumava ser um poço de alegria e agora ela parecia tão...depressiva. Alex conseguia perceber algo que nenhuma das duas mulheres parecia perceber, Kara estava a um ponto de se debulhar em lágrimas. A ruiva queria tanto pegar a irmã nos braços para poder acalentar o coração dela mas infelizmente, aquela não era a sua irmãzinha e sim a Supergirl e a Supergirl não tem uma irmã mais velha para consolá-la.

A decisão foi tirada de suas mãos quando uma mulher entrou no quarto e em uma posição submissa, com o rosto abaixado e as mãos juntas a frente do corpo informou que foi enviada para vestir a noiva. Só então as meninas descobriram que realmente se tratava de um vestido, ele era azul esverdeado e continha pequenos brilhos verdes. Contra a vontade de todas, Kara se despiu de seu uniforme de heroína e aceitou ajuda da serva para colocar o vestido. Instantaneamente se sentiu fraca e com o seu corpo queimando. Os brilhos verdes eram kriptonita.

A dor que sentia fisicamente não podia ser maior que aquilo que sentia em seu coração. Sendo acompanhada por suas amigas até o salão principal da nave, solitárias e silenciosas lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. E as coisas não melhoraram pois ela percebeu câmeras, sua imagem estava sendo transmitida para todo o mundo. Do lado oposto da sala estava Rhea e seu filho, príncipe Mon-El de Daxam que com um sorriso sádico foi até a loira e a deu um beijo forçado falando:

_Sorria, princesa. O mundo todo está vendo a dádiva que você está recebendo, em poucos minutos você será minha.

Quando o príncipe estava próximo de forçar a garota a outro beijo, uma explosão foi ouvida. Luzes piscavam e uma voz se fez presente na sala:

_Você, saia de perto da minha amiga, seu idiota. Ela já é comprometida e mesmo que não fosse, o gosto dela é melhor do que um misógino escravista.

A voz era de Lena, que carregava uma espingarda e que a apontava para o príncipe. Quem imaginaria que a melhor arma para espantar esses alienígenas seria uma arma de chumbinho. A CEO deu um tiro no ombro de Mon-El, nada fatal mas doloroso o suficiente para que ele se afastasse de Kara. Um sorriso florescia no rosto da loira e assim permaneceu, mesmo depois que elas foram retiradas de dentro da nave e que um dispositivo liberando chumbo no ar garantiu a debandada imediata dos daxamitas.

Uma semana marcava o fim da invasão. Todas as Danvers, Luthor, Lucy e Nia, que foi praticamente adotada pelo grupo por ser uma garota tão nova e já estar no meio das loucuras da Super Family, se encontravam na casa de Eliza e Lilian. Por mais estranho e desconfiado fosse no começo, com a trupe de viajantes no tempo, se acostumaram com o casal. Alex e Kara nunca haviam visto a mãe tão feliz como quando estava com a Luthor mais velha, a filha Sanvers era uma garota fofa, era engraçado como Lex falava e babava sobre a beleza do Superman, mesmo não sendo da família, Nia e Lucy pareciam boas adições ao grupo.

Após um dia de churrasco, praia e diversão, todos se encontravam juntos na sala decidindo qual filme seria visto naquela noite enquanto na tv passava o noticiário e a manchete a seguir trouxe uma enxaqueca coletiva:

 _"_ __Uma semana após a ocorrência com os daxamitas, nossos analistas finalmente tiveram um resultado sobre as imagens da Supergirl e a descoberta foi sensacional. Comparando com as festas de gala foi encontrado uma semelhança imensa entre a heroína e a apresentadora de TV da CatCo, Kara Danvers. Sim, senhoras e senhores, Kara Danvers é a Supergirl"_

O choque foi inevitável, como seria a vida deles agora que a identidade de Kara havia sido revelada? A crise de pânico já batia na porta da mente da loira quando ela sentiu uma mão reconfortante em seu ombro, pertencia a Lilian que com um sorriso a la Luthor disse:

_Daremos um jeito nisso, querida. Ninguém mexe com os bebês da mama Luthor, vamos garantir que esqueçam essa matéria em um estalar de dedos. Você terá a sua vida de volta, Kara, eu te prometo.


End file.
